


Bondage for the Bound

by Zhie



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bunniverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: Glorfindel and Erestor find themselves in a bit of a predicament.





	

Glorfindel tugged and pulled and sighed. "Alright... let's just... go to the kitchen, I know what we need."

"If you say marmalade or strawberry syrup or anything at all like that," warned Erestor as he struggled to stand up, but he had been chuckling for quite a time now, and didn't sound too serious about whatever threat he would have made.

"No, darling, we can use butter on it, I think."

As the pair made their way out of the room and down the stairs, Erestor directly in front of Glorfindel, he stopped and leaned against the railing to laugh halfway down. Glorfindel let out another sigh and looked skyward. "Yes, yes, it's so utterly amusing, isn't it? Sorry, but I have absolutely no seafaring blood at all in my veins."

"You don't need to be born a Teleri to know how to tie a proper knot," grinned Erestor, though Glorfindel could not see his face. "What's more, I never expected an elf to manage to tangle himself up when binding someone else."

"Go ahead, let it out," answered an exasperated Glorfindel as Erestor stopped at the bottom of the stairs and shook mirthfully again. "I told you, I needed a book on this. You, you of anyone, should have understood what I meant. A book. To read. So that I didn't do something frightfully dumb like this," he mumbled.

"Oh, it's not that bad, we'll be detached quite quickly once we get to the butter." Erestor made some sort of snorting noise and then bowed his head, shoulders shaking.

Rolling his eyes as they maneuvered to the pantry, Glorfindel said, "I don't know WHY you're hiding it now, I already KNOW what an ass I made of this."

"No, no, it's not that," laughed Erestor. "It's just... never mind..." He continued to chortle; completely unaware of the fact that Glorfindel was glaring at him.

"Never mind what?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just..." Erestor took a breath. "Just popped into my head... you'd have made a terrible pirate!" The laughter started anew, with Glorfindel gifting his lover with a withering look.

"Errrr," he said in response after he had managed to get the pot of butter from the pantry. Erestor nearly fell over laughing again. "What? It's a joke, pirate noise, you know, 'Errr, I'm a pirate'. Erestor, honestly," he said as he managed to twist his wrist into the pot.

"It's not 'Errr', it's 'Arrr'. 'Arrr, I'm a pirate'," explained Erestor.

"Are you, now? With all the giggling, I'd never have guessed."

"I don't-" Erestor stayed himself from correcting Glorfindel again as the blonde stepped around in front of him. "Look at that, you've freed yourself."

"Aye."

Erestor tried to pull his hands from behind his back with no success. "But... I'm still bound."

"Arrr, matey, and ye be my prisoner." Glorfindel grinned at the shocked expression he got from Erestor. "Oh, everyone knows what a pirate sounds like, love. And right now, this pirate is hankering to find the booty, arrrr." And with that, Glorfindel hoisted Erestor over his shoulder and carried him back up the stairs.


End file.
